Pure Bliss
by Everything16
Summary: FinishedIf you love MadisonEphram then read!
1. Age

Summary: Well I open the wrong document. So u guys got the unfinished one so um here the finish one. Sorry. I'm new at these things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
Story:  
  
As he sat at the kitchen barely doing what teacher call 'homework' he occasionally glanced at Madison. Madison. Thinking about her just made his float away on a cloud, for lack of a better description. Now all he thought about was Madison. Why? A few weeks ago he was trying to get rid of her, now, all he wanted was to see her. When he noticed he had been staring he looked down and began to write a story for his English class.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why is he looking at me? I hope he knows that the kiss meant nothing and was nothing. It wasn't, was it? Yes, Madison it was nothing. Or was it? I admit I wasn't expecting it, so it threw me off, but in all honesty it wasn't that bad. I suppose if he was a bit older I would have enjoyed it.  
  
Walking over to Ephram by the table, she hovered over him and said, ''Need some help?"  
  
"No thanks I don't think I need help from my nine year old sisters baby-sitter, thanks" "Well this baby-sitter thinks you do because you misspelled perceptive." "So enlighten me Ephram Brown, what perceptive are you going to enlighten on your English class?'' "None that would appeal to you," he said in a cold voice. "Whoa could we turn down the chill-factor, please"  
  
"Don't you need to go play with Delia or something? Don't you have better things to do than just hang around with a teenager like me? remember I'm too young?"   
  
Just then he got up, he went from dreaming' over her, to being upset because once again he couldn't have who he wanted. New York, Amy, His Mom, Everything.  
  
But before he could make and exit he grab his arm and said" Ephram I thought we were not going to talk about that. She was right, they had. "I didn't I just stated facts that just happen to quote you from our little incident with pure bliss." "Bliss?" " I don't know, whatever can I just go?'' "Well, you could but then you wouldn't here my thought on our bliss."   
  
He turned around and leaned against the wall signaling her to begin.  
  
"Well, if you were older than that kiss would mean something else, but see you aren't so that makes things different. But I have to admit you are a good kisser." "Really? I never had mush practic--"   
  
He stopped, he didn't want to pure his heart and soul to a girl who clearly wasn't interested.   
  
"Well, you know what, like you said, your too old, but what does age have to do with it?"  
  
And he walked away and went upstairs, passing Delia on the way. 


	2. Annoyumos

Summary: An anonymous person wants Ephram and Madison together.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
Story: Madison arrived at the Browns house at her usual time, at the door she was greeted by and ecstatic Delia.  
  
"Hey Madison."  
  
"Hey kiddo, what we got planned for the day?"  
  
"Well, I finished all my homework, so do you want to go to my room and play Chutes and Ladders?"  
  
"Sure, but where's your brother?"  
  
"In his room, sulking, as usually, I wonder what Amy did to him today?"  
  
"Amy? What would Amy do to him?" Madison said walking up the stairs behind Delia.  
  
"Only break his heart for the hundredth time, its actually quite pitiful."  
  
"Its is, now isn't it."  
  
After about 5 games of Chutes and Ladders Delia said, "Do you like my brother?"  
  
Madison couldn't think of a good answer she just sat there watching Delia's big brown eyes stare at her. Finally she answer.  
  
"Um, it's complicated," as the words left her mouth Ephram opened the door.  
  
"Dad just called he wondering if you could start dinner, because he's running late."  
  
"Sure," she turned to Delia, "do you want to help?   
  
"No, actually I think Ephram should, I need to call Brittany."  
  
"So Brown do you want to help?"  
  
"No, I have better things to do, and I wouldn't want to complicate anything."  
  
And he turned and left.  
  
"Perhaps its good that you don't like my jerk-face brother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Ephram got home late, to find Madison and Delia in the kitchen doing what he thinks is Delia's homework. He walked over and gave Delia a kiss on the cheek and said "Hey"  
  
"High-low"  
  
"What no kisses or hellos for me?", Madison said.  
  
"Nope fresh out"  
  
  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Delia answered it. When she hung up he said "Ephram, Amy said to meet her at the park at 5.  
  
Just then he dashed up the stairs and was M.I.A until 4:45 when he ran out the door and said "Be back soon."  
  
The phone rang again, but thins time Madison picked up.  
  
"Hello Borwn residents "  
  
"Madison? Could you meet me at the park?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
The person hung up.  
  
Madison couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, she wondered if it was Ephram was in trouble, so she dropped Delia off at Nina's and drove to the park. When she got their she saw Ephram. He saw her and looked yup.  
  
"Looks like I got stood up again."  
  
"Actually you didn't" Just then Amy got out from the branches. 


	3. Explainations and Relizations

Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Summary: Summaries sux and it dismisses the whole point of the reading the story, but I guess no one would read the story if their wasn't any and then we'd be judging a book by its cover so I suppose I'll come up with a cheat summary off what the story is about. Its the continuation of the last chapter, Amy explains herself, and the couple make a step forward.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Story*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Actually you didn't" Just then Amy got out from the branches.  
  
"I called you both here to one explain to you Ephram." She looked at Ephram  
  
"Or at least try to let you know why I've been taking you for granted."  
  
Ephram nodded in head with a lemon sucking grin symbolizing that he half wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"After Colin died, or perhaps even before, when he was just in a state of confusion I've seen you as the person that cared about me but I didn't care about you the same way because their was Colin. Now with Colin gone, I cant even focus, I'm pissed off at my dad for not giving me the damn pills, I'm mad at my Mom for not standing up to dad and just have him give them to me, I'm mad at your father because I think he's somehow responsible for Colin's death. I cant control my thoughts and I'm just Completely out of it. I find something wrong with everyone, I cant eat I-I," She began to cry. Ephram walked above and held he in his arms. She continued." But the point is Ephram as much as I treated you like I didn't care, deep down I did but I could not let it out because I saw it as a betrayal to Colin. And now after that realization that I still don't want you." Ephram let go and gave her a look of what?! " No don't take it the wrong way it's just." She turned and looked a Madison "I don't want you because I cant have you, and I'm not going to be one of those girls who only wants a guy after they cant get them." " But who said you cant get me?"  
  
"Ephram please, you both now that you don't want be, you want her,' And she began to cry again and he hugged her. Madison spoke. " OK, well I don't see what I'm doing here so." She turned and Amy said, ''No wait! the reason I got you here is because someone has to talk some sense to you, and I think this someone has to be me. You must be completely blind to not see a kid here who's completely in love with you. And deep down your in love with him, your just afraid, so you use the 'your to young excuse' when you know damn well that today's society doesn't even care about age. You Love him and you need to tell him before he begins to like a person like me," she turned to Ephram, " you don't want a person like me, in fact I think you should stay for away from m-." Ephram interrupted her "No listen--  
  
"No, you listen Ephram, I'm not exactly stable and you deserve better, Madison is the better." "Now I think I've said everything I needed to, so now its up to you too, and Ephram don't worry I'll be fine." She turned and walked away.  
  
About a 60 second acquired silence took place 'till Madison said "So what are we going to do now?" "What do you mean? this whole thing is left up to you, you know my feelings and as much as I try to hind behind the cynical me, I just can't. The ball is in your court...you decide."  
  
"Ephram as much as i like you, your just too you--"  
  
"Okay don't say that just don't. You and I both know that I'm not, so YOU need to figure your feelings out, in the mean time I am going home. And the set off.  
  
While Ephram walking he hears footsteps, he looks around and sees Madison. "So have you figured your self out?"  
  
"I not sure," she said with a grin and Ephram gave her a 'well' expression.  
  
"I cant figure out weather I should kiss you or me with you, but my mind is telling me ... BOTH."  
  
And she kissed him, a long passionate kissed that was stopped when Madison began to cry. "Why are you crying?" "Because I finally figured out what I wanted. Pure Bliss...and I think I've got it." They walked back to Madison's house were Ephram called his father and said he'd be home late and too his surprised he didn't question it. They fell asleep I each others arms. 


	4. Bump in the Road

Ephram was playing the keyboard, staring at Madison, who seems to be in an alternate universe at the moment. He's direction changed when he noticed that Jay was also staring at Madison. Jay, Ephram hated him, for what? He wasn't sure but after seeing them kiss, he had certain amounts a hate towards him. But he knew he would he him on a regular basis, so he had to deal. After all he's been with Madison for about a month and after he joined he band knew he'd be seeing a lot of the Jay character. Ephram didn't care though because he knew Madison was his and no one could take her away from him. But then Ephram thought, what if someone did, no one even knew that they were together, because that's the way Madison wanted it. that way for curious reasons. Ephram could understand that she was older than he, But why? What was the bid deal? He had stop thinking when Madison said, " Take five everybody" She walked over to Ephram. "Hey baby," "Hey," he replied in the most unemotional way possible.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing, mind telling me?"  
  
"If I said their nothing wrong, then their nothing wrong."  
  
He walked over the staircase and sat down, she accompanied him. He didn't know why he was being this way, I guess he just wanted an explanation, for what? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Is there something wring with the song? Because if there is please tell me, I've grown accustom to your criticism."  
  
"It's nothing lets just start playing again."  
  
After practicing Ephram waited outside for Madison who was helping with putting away the interments. He soon had company though, by Jay.  
  
'' Whatcha waiting for kid, don't you have a 6 o'clock curfew?"  
  
"No, but I do believe it's way passed yours."  
  
"A smart, aren't ya?"  
  
He didn't answered he just kept staring at Madison. Apparently Jay most of seen because his next comment drove Ephram up the wall.  
  
"Madison, eh? She a good one, believe I've been there, and I go back whenever I please. I could write a book."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't understand, I thought you were smarted than that."  
  
Ephram had a puzzled look, he knew what he meant, but he was hoping that it was a misinterpretation.  
  
"Look, let me put it in terms you'll understand, I hit that two ways from east to west. Catch ya later I think I need some tonight."  
  
He walked over to Madison whispered something in her ear and walked away, passed Ephram and into his car.  
  
When Madison was done she came over toward Ephram with a great smile, but Ephram had none to gave back.  
  
"What the hell was that," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Jay."  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to ask me something."  
  
"Like when your next f*** date?"  
  
"What?"  
  
'You know what I mean."  
  
And he walked away, went into his no so perfect car and drove away.  
  
A/N:  
  
Will they be able to overcome something like this? Will Ephram forgive Madison, or will they go their separate ways?? 


	5. Caught

A/N: A review in particular asked if English was my first language. And my answer is no. My first language is Jamaican/French. Though I'm good at speaking in English sometimes to write, is a bit difficult. Anywho sorry for taking forever to update. I had the flu/basketball tryouts. Yeah I made the team as always. *said in a not-so-happy way*  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Summary: Summaries sux and it dismisses the whole point of the reading the story, but I guess no one would read the story if their wasn't any and then we'd be judging a book by its cover so I suppose I'll come up with a cheat summary ass what the story is about. Its the continuation of the last chapter. Madison is trying to work things out with Ephram but then something unexpected happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Story*  
  
Ephram drove. He wasn't sure what he'd just did. It just got to a boiling point and he overflowed. A thousand thoughts came rushing into his head, and with each one he got even more confused. He went home, up to his room, and into bed, where he slept till he was awoken but a shadow hovering over him. His eyes squinted as he opened them to a well refreshed Madison.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here, not to mention your dad's coming home around 4 so I decided that I should wake you up. You know it's not healthy to sleep all day."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what is or isn't healthy, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sorry but I am suppose to take care of you."  
  
He looked away, he was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Well, you looked like you had a good night."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Actually, I didn't," she said with that one big breath.  
  
"Really?''  
  
"Yeah, see Ephram the whole Jay thing umm you were right."  
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes  
  
"See, Jay came over and he told me what he had said to you outside. Believe it or not I was pissed off. Not at him but at myself for not telling you. I also felt like a dumb ass for having you find out the way you did. Jay and I are over. Yes, their was and Jay and I and we did hookup, but I never cared about him the way I care about you. He didn't get me, you did. And as for what you said, well, lets just say that kept me up all night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Their was and awkward silence. Then Madison reached for Ephram and kissed him, first a bit awkward, then it became passionate. They kissed and kissed till Madison rolled over unto Ephram. Then Ephram was unto top. And so they continued until Delia walk in. Shocked, with her brown eyes as wide as her eye lid could allowed. She turned and walked away. They turned an looked at each other both with the same jaw-dropped, mouth-opened look.  
  
Until next time... 


	6. Picture

Sorry for the wait, its just my busiest time now, what with basketball and everything. I'll try to update sooner next time.  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Summary: Summaries sux and it dismisses the whole point of the reading the story, but I guess no one would read the story if their wasn't any and then we'd be judging a book by its cover so I suppose I'll come up with a cheat summary ass what the story is about. Its the continuation of the last chapter. Madison is trying to work things out with Ephram but then something unexpected happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They turned an looked at each other both with the same jaw-dropped, mouth-opened look.  
  
*Story*  
  
Then with one bolt, they dash though Ephram bedroom door, and down the carpeted stairs. They both went in opposite directions, looking for Delia, and both found her in the living room watching cartoons. Delia hadn't notice they had come in because they were both behind her, staring at each other, both hoping the other one would move first. Madison made the first moved toward the couch, Ephram followed suit.  
  
"Delia," she said. Delia didn't answer. Madison mouthed to Ephram, ' do you think she's mad?' He replied mouthing 'that or she's really into Rugrats.' Madison rolled her eyes. Ephram looked at the floor. Then Delia said," Do you think I'm dum, I know your talking behind me. And just to let you know, I don't care that you too are together or that your making out in Ephram's room, I already figured you liked him anyway, so spare me." Madison said, "Delia Hun, still, I think we should talk about it." "No, there's nothing to talk about, now if you don't mind I'm watching t.v." "Well, now that that's settled," Ephram said. "Ephram," Madison said. "What? you heard her she doesn't care." Madison made a 'are you serious face. Then Delia said, "Could you take your marital problems somewhere else?" They both got up and walked toward the stairs. Ephram said "You know that's all you talking right there." "Please, we have enough to worry about." "What their to worry about? She said he's fine, problem solved, lets go make-out." "Ephram, I have to go do my job, so." "O.K."  
  
2 Days later.  
  
While Madison was cleaning she came across, a picture Delia drew, with Delia and Ephram slamming the door in Madison's face. Madison got the metaphor and went to show Ephram. "Look at this." Ephram got it right away too. "Well, at least we have a new prodigy." Delia's work was obviously clearly depicted and wonderfully drawn. "I would have loved this picture and probably would have Delia apply for NYU under any other circumstances. Ephram laughed. "This is no laughing matter, Ephram, this is serious, its obvious Delia doesn't want me around anymore."  
  
A/n: Is their trouble in Paradise??  
  
Until next time. 


	7. Wrong Wires

Sorry everyone. Before you throw stones, I have a really good explanation as to why I took so long to write. You see, my keyboard was broken, so I couldn't type, because the keys weren't working. Believe I wanted to entertain you all, really.  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Summary: Summaries sux and it dismisses the whole point of the reading the story, but I guess no one would read the story if their wasn't any and then we'd be judging a book by its cover so I suppose I'll come up with a cheat summary ass what the story is about. Its the continuation of the last chapter. Apparently Delia now hates Madison. Who knows were my mind is taking me now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Ephram, this is serious, its obvious Delia doesn't want me around anymore."  
  
^sToRy^  
  
Madison and Delia sat in the living room playing LIFE. There was clearly tension between the two, for, the only thing they said to one another was 'it's your turn ' or the ever popular 'so' that was usually mutter by Madison in some poor attempt to strike up a conversation, which was shot down by Delia who would say 'so what? ' int the meanest tone. This continued for about a good hour until Delia got up to get a glass of water. Just then Ephram walked in. He walked behind the couch and hovering over it her put his hand around Madison and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She jumped as his actions, due to the fact that she was absent-mindedly staring at the wall, she turned around an said ''Oh, it;s you Ephram."  
  
"Yeah, who'd you think it was? My dad?"  
  
"I dunno me and your dad have been getting a bit cozy nowadays."  
  
"Yes, I have been noticing it myself; The long glances at the table, with the brushes against each other and the coincidentally barging into my room when he knows your in their. I dearsay how will my heart manage?"  
  
"Ephram Brown, you are quite the comedian."  
  
She pull him over the couch, and the began kissing, first simply ones each ending in a second, then longer ones. Then, Madison stopped.  
  
"Nope, Ephram we can't do this."  
  
"Why not, my dad doesn't care anymore, and with you two being in cahoots, I think this will strengthen my side, and make my dad green with envy."  
  
It's not your dad, ... it's Delia, she only went to get a glass of water and-"  
  
"And your afraid she'll come in, see us, and have something else to draw about."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I for one don't care, because I think your just blowing this whole thing, out of proportion. Why don't you just talk to her? I'm sure Delia was just drawing for the hell of it."  
  
"No, I'm telling you, she hates me."  
  
"Delia is not like that, I think-"  
  
"Delia can speak for herself, if you two don't mind."   
  
Delia had just walked in giving then the look of fiery death.  
  
"Delia, please tell my girlfriend that she is nuts to think you hate her, and that your just as crazy about her as I am?"  
  
"I don't hate Madison, why would I hate Madison?"  
  
"Cause of the picture I found on the counter," Madison said.  
  
'That wasn't you in the picture, it was Linda."  
  
"Oh, Linda, the wicked witch of the West," Ephram chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, why would I lay a picture of you so clumsily on the counter where you could find it?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Then, Why'd you leave it for dad to find?"  
  
"Does dad notice anything? I was hoping he would somehow find it, and realize that I don't like that Linda witch."  
  
"Oh," Ephram and Madison said in unison.  
  
" I can't believe you thought I was that stupid? I'm ten, not a complete retard."  
  
She disappeared a later came back with the picture.  
  
"How does this even look remotely like Madison?"  
  
"Well, if you used colors then I'd be able to tell my the hair, genius. Anyway, we get the picture now leave."  
  
She rolled her eyes and left once more.  
  
"Well, since the brats gone, lets go to my room and finish what we start."  
  
They both got up, and vanished in Ephram's room.  
  
A/N:  
  
Until next time. It wont be forever because I have a great idea for next chapter. FYI it involves a little of "that good loving" If you get what I mean. 


	8. Do the Deed

A/N: Now it's time for me to bring on the controversial issue of Madison and Ephram having sex. As far as I can't tell, they didn't, but in this story, they just might. I just thin it's time to spice up this dragging story, and it's been way overdue for these two, to 'do the dirty deed.'  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Summary: Summaries sux and it dismisses the whole point of the reading the story, but I guess no one would read the story if their wasn't any and then we'd be judging a book by its cover so I suppose I'll come up with a cheat summary ass what the story is about. Now, its time for them to expand their horizon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They both got up, and vanished in Ephram's room.  
  
*StOrY*  
  
They kissed, long and passionately. For hours on end. After a while, Madison broke it of as usual.  
  
"Why do you always do that when its getting good?"  
  
"Impeccable timing, I'll say."  
  
She laughed, he only manage a smile, for he really wanted to continue.  
  
'Look, Ephram, your dads going to be home soon and I really don't want him to find us making out, as well as your sister unattended."  
  
"Delia is fine, and as for my dad, he wont be home for a bit, so lets just do a little more of-" He reached over and kissed her. "Of that."  
  
"Tempting, but I think I'll passed."  
  
''Suit your self, but let me say this, when I'm dying in the hospital for an over hormonal imbalance, I will be blaming you."  
  
"I think you'll manage."   
  
She got up and left. Ephram only smirked. Thinking to himself, if only.  
  
A few days passed, and Ephram and Madison found themselves, again, in the same setting, on a raining Everwood afternoon.  
  
'So what do you want to do?" Madison asked.  
  
"Is that even up for discussion, you know what I want to do."  
  
"Whoo there cowboy, slow your hormones, I don't think we should do anything, your dad will be home soon."  
  
"No, he wont, he called to say he'll be going out with Linda, and said not to wait up."  
  
"Is Delia cool with that?"  
  
"Well, I dunno Delia is at Nina's, so she knows nothing of the arrangements, and I think it was part of his plan. So, in that case lets do what we do best."  
  
He began to kissed her neck, then when into her chest, lower and lower. But she pulled away.  
  
"No, Ephram, we can't, I can't."  
  
"Why not, nothing is stopping you."  
  
"Yes, yes there is, Ephram can you just understand."  
  
"Understand what? That my girlfriend doesn't want to touch me? That anytime we get close, she pulls away. Or that we've been together for months and we haven't moved from first base."  
  
"Oh so now your counting the bases."  
  
"No." His temper was rising, but he calmed down when he say her face, she was almost in tears. "Madison look I just don't get why, we never do anything."  
  
"Why is it so important for us to do stuff Ephram? It's never been an issue before."  
  
Ephram thought.  
  
*Conversation with Bright*  
  
"So, how far have you gotten man?"  
  
"How far what?"  
  
"You know, the F's, the bases all that jazz."  
  
"Jazz, I've never heard you say anything like that."  
  
"Dude don't change the subject, just answer the question."  
  
Ephram only stood there, he knew he couldn't say anything, he could tell Bright knew, and to prove his theory Bright said," You haven't anywhere.''  
  
"Nope"   
  
"Oh that sucks bro, I thought that you got all the way at Delia sleepover."  
  
"No such luck."  
  
"Well, I'll give you advise."  
  
"YOU giving ME advice?"  
  
'Just listening, all you have to do is make the first move, she a college girl, she'll know what to do."  
  
*Back to story*  
  
I should have never listening to Bright."  
  
"All this is about your dumb playa friend who know nothing about the opposite sex but spears he does. I can't believe you!"  
  
She got up and left, Ephram didn't care to follow her.  
  
Until next time.  
  
See, I wrote a lot this time as a way of pentance l0l. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. More than words

A/N: Now it's time for me to bring on the controversial Madison and Ephram having sex. As far as I can't tell, they didn't, but in this story, they just might. I just think it's time to spice up this dragging story, and it's been way overdue for these two, to 'do the dirty deed.'  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"All this is about your dumb playa friend who know nothing about the opposite sex but spears he does. I can't believe you!"  
  
She got up and left, Ephram didn't care to follow her.  
  
*Story*  
  
Madison stood outside the door waiting for Ephram to come after her, when he didn't she went door stairs.  
  
Ephram just sat there, not sure of what to do or what he just did. But the twisted part was he didn't care.  
  
*2 dAyS lAtEr*  
  
Ephram came home to find Madison trying to clean. Actually it was a strange site, Madison with a purple duster, walking around like a chicken without a head. Ephram just walked passed her, and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. All day they walked past each other, neither saying anything, this time Ephram was the one to break the silence. But it wasn't to say anything meaningful just to remind her that it was time to get Delia. This continue when she came back with Delia. Ephram was lounging one the couch while Madison just stood by the wall staring into space. Now it was Delia time to say something.  
  
"Aren't you two going to talk to each other?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aren't cha gunna make out? Or go off somewhere?"  
  
Still no response, the two just merely looked at each other.  
  
"Okay, whatever." And she got up and went to her room.  
  
"Well?" said Madison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't we going to say anything to each other?"  
  
"Well, I got the impression you really didn't like talking, or doing anything for that matter."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I, really, don't know." H e said in phrases.  
  
"Ephram."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long are we going to continue this?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm pretty good at keeping a grudge remember I am just sixteen."  
  
"Exactly!" She said with excitement. Which cause him to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Ephram, you are just sixteen."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your still a kid."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry you wasted your time with a kid." H e got up and turned to leave when he grabbed his arm.  
  
"What I mean is, how do you think I feel? It doesn't matter to ME what your age is, but to others, it may be a big deal. People are going to continually judge me, thinking I'm a little slut, preying on young boys. But I care about you on the different level that they wont see." She paused. "Ephram, you've got to understand that even if were not doooing anything, they'll always think we are. And even if we were to, you know, do it, I wouldn't want your gigolo friend to know about it."  
  
"Okay, I understand that, but what I don't understand is why we never do ANYTHING but kiss, I mean there's other things we can do."  
  
Madison sighed.  
  
"Okay, lets go do one of the things."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
She turned and when up to Ephram room, he followed behind puzzled.  
  
When they go into him room Ephram lunged at his bed while Madison stood right in the middle. Then, she began to unbutton her white sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you SAID you wanted to DO other things so we will." And she walked other do him and began kissing him. "Ephram Brown, since its so important for you to DO things, I giving you permission to do anything."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ephram Brown, I'm saying, you can have your way with me."  
  
And she laid on his bed, waiting.  
  
A/N: What will Ephram DO?  
  
Until next time. 


	10. ELectricity

A/N: I just think it's time to spice up this dragging story, and it's been way overdue for these two, to 'do the dirty deed.'  
  
Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it. And to all my loyal fans, I sorry I take so long to write, but I hope its worth your while when I do. Thanks for being so patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
"Ephram Brown, I'm saying, you can have your way with me."  
  
She laid there waiting.  
  
*Story*  
  
Shaking his head. "A you crazy? Or just psychotic?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She said with a bit of an atitude  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Oh yes, of course this is my fault, again."  
  
"What are you talking about? What's your fault?"   
  
"There is just no pleasing you is there?"She siad rolling her eyes.  
  
She got up and began to button her shirt.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think this is what I want?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW EPHRAM!" She scream. "Why wont you just tell me what you want."  
  
"What? You really think this is what I want?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"What is so amusing?"  
  
"It's just, under any other circumstances I would want this. In fact, I think I would JUMP at the opportunity, just like any other sixteen year old but really I don't want this. Well, I do but I don't I-" She cut him off, "See that's it, I don't know what you want. One-second you want to have sex, the next second you don't, then you do, I mean that just too confusing."  
  
"I could see how that is confusing, and that's what makes me a teenager, the power to contradict myself every second, while trying to prove a point all at the same time."  
  
"It's dangerous how the mind of an adolescent works."  
  
"Bizarre."  
  
They laughed. For the first time in weeks they actually laughed. And their laughing about the defining object in their relationship. The one thing that's weighing them down. Sex.  
  
Moments passed and Ephram spoke up.  
  
"So, what does this mean?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Another pause then Madison said something.  
  
"What exactly do you want Ephram?"  
  
He looked at her. Her big brown eyes were as radiant as the suns glare. They looked like two light bulb. Only it seemed like the lights were turned down. Her eyelids covered half of the eyes. She looked like a sad puppy dog, droopy and without a home. He reached over and kissed her. Their lips meet like the ocean and its breeze. It felt like electricity shocked though their bodies. They kissed and kissed. They both felt swept away with the breeze. The passionately kiss came to a halt when Ephram said, " I want you, Madison."  
  
Until next time. 


	11. Friends

Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it. And to all my loyal fans, I sorry I take so long to write, but I hope its worth your while when I do. Thanks for being so patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
" I want you, Madison."  
  
*Story*  
  
Madison pulled away. Leaving Ephram head in mid air. He rolled his eyes toward Madison standing up, in a crossed eyed effect.  
  
"What now?" Ephram said annoyed.  
  
"What'd you just say?"  
  
He sat up straight.  
  
"That, I wanted you."  
  
She stood uneasily. Doing what looked like calf raises. She began to pace across the room.  
  
"What... Did... I...Do...This... Time?" He said standing up then holding her still, so she could explain.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a bit," she paused, "ah," she said squinting her eye, "never mind." And with that she regained power and gently threw him one his bed, got ontop of him, and began kissing him.  
  
*2 DaYs lAtEr*  
  
Ephram roamed the halls, alone, as usual. Then, without a moments notice a wind of hair danced in front of his face, smiling with glee. He assumed the person under this 'Cousin It' disguise was none other than Amy.  
  
"Ephram! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" he said without a trace of enthusiastic.  
  
"I did it, I got my first A! Since the whole Colin, depression phase thing."  
  
"Amy, that's excellent." He reached and hugged her. "So does that mean your over the whole, 'my life is coming to the end' thing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does."  
  
"And who can we all thank for this drastic mood change?"  
  
"None other than the infamous, Danny Kesller."  
  
"Well, I must go hunt him down, And thank him I must."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"So how will we commemorate the evening? Drinks?" She said.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you but money I do not have, so can we go somewhere, were old men won't hint on me."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting a bar Ephram." She said shaking her head.  
  
"See, that I knew."  
  
"So how 'bout a movie."  
  
"What about Danny the miracle man?"  
  
"Working, but I wanted to spent the evening with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Later at the Movies*  
  
Amy and Ephram came laughing out of the Everwood Complex.  
  
"Was that not the most stupidest movie ever?" Ephram said almost choking to death.  
  
"No, I thought Gili was quite refreshing."  
  
"People booed."  
  
"They were rude."  
  
"I can't believe Everwood gave us Gili, but not a classic foriegn film."  
  
"I can't believe my dad didn't ban it." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, very true. What I don't get is why they called it a drama, I thought that was more of an improvised comedy."  
  
They laughed.  
  
And in an instance their lips locked. For what reason which was unsure to both. What they didn't know or what Ephram didn't know was that Madison and Delia was right behind them.  
  
Until Next time.  
  
A/n: I did not watch Gili and for who it offend I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of a movie. My sister said it was bad so I went off that. Once again I'm sorry to all those who are offended. 


	12. Cuaght Again

Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it.   
  
A/n: Don't worry everyone, this is a m/e fic, so they'll be together.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
And in an instant their lips locked. For what reason which was unsure to both. What they didn't know or what Ephram didn't know was that Madison and Delia was right behind them.  
  
*Story*  
  
Delia looked as surprised as Madison. Her words reflected that.  
  
"What's Ephram, doing?"  
  
Madison tried hard to whole back her tears. She felt as though someone took a box a therapy pinch needles and threw them at her heart. Her nose went as red as Rudolph's and her eyes welled up like a boat with a leak. Delia looked up at her as the tears streamed out.  
  
"Umm," sniff sniff, "I dunno lets just go okay." Her words choked out of her mouth.  
  
They turned and left.  
  
*Back at the house two hours later*  
  
Madison was downstairs getting Delia's and Dr. Browns sleeping bag for them to use. Dr. Brown was away on some men's convention with Hal and he wouldn't return until late Tuesday.  
  
Delia was upstairs getting popcorn, the movie, and everything else ready when, Ephram walked in. She immediately dash in front of him enabling him to go upstairs.  
  
"Busy night?"  
  
"None of your business so move."  
  
She did as told and went back in the living room.  
  
About halfway though the movie Ephram came downstairs for a glass of water. When he saw Madison, his heart started to beat, like it does when your lying. He tried to be quiet but he had no such luck, the two had already spotted him, but to his surprise none said anything, they just continued to watch the movie. He knew he had to say something so he said, "What movie are you watching?"  
  
"As if you can't tell.' Delia said in the most nastiest voice possible.  
  
Yes, indeed, he could tell. Who on earth would see a waterfall of chocolate and not think 'Willy Wonka'?  
  
"Yeah dumb question."  
  
"Yes, for a dumb person,' she replied.  
  
"Did I do something to you?"  
  
"Nope only your existence on earth."  
  
As if trying to play it off, he went over to Delia and snuggled her close.  
  
"Hey sport, your taking my cynical ways."  
  
"Don't talk to me, when I don't like you."  
  
"I must have did something," he turned to Madison who had been very quiet thought the entire conversation, "help me out."  
  
She just shrugged making no eye-contact what so ever. He lean to kiss her, but she just got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Getting up to follow her he said to himself, "I've got to work on my best side manner."  
  
He found Madison in the fetal position, with her hair covering her face and her knees, she was crying and he could tell.  
  
He stood down beside her and said, "What did I do?"  
  
No response just sniffles.  
  
"Okay"  
  
He just sat next to her, he figured she'd talk when she was ready.  
  
0.2 seconds passed and Madison spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you have to kiss her?"  
  
"Oh," he said in one big breath.  
  
He sank his face into his palms, he had no idea that Madison had saw him and Amy.  
  
"It would have been a lot easier it you didn't kiss her, but you did."  
  
"I didn't want to, it just sort of happened."  
  
'Well, at least now I know the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"I always wanted to be Amy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she has your heart and no matter how hard I try, I just can't compete with her."  
  
Until Next Time.  
  
A/N: I really never saw Willa Wonka till this year. But since I LOVE! Chocolate and everyone is trying to help me quit, which mean I haven't had chocolate in 48 hrs. I had to get in some shape or form. 


	13. Rambles of Love

Thank yous: Thank you for the reviews. *smiles all around* I think Madison and Ephram are THE best couple so I'll continue writing about it. And to all my loyal fans, I sorry I take so long to write, but I hope its worth your while when I do. Thanks for being so patient. And guys don't worry, It will always be Madison and Ephram.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Everwood I just merely let my mind wonder away and write about my thoughts.  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
"Because she has your heart and no matter how hard I try, I just can't compete with her."  
  
*Story*  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Madison, do you think if I wanted Amy I'd be with you?"  
  
"I dunno you tell me."  
  
"You know what, screw this, I'm tired of always proving myself to you." He got up and turn to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Prove it, prove that you care about me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By going out on a date with Amy, it's the only way I'll no if your interested or not."  
  
"No way, never, and besides Amy has a boyfriend."  
  
'Then, would you at least apologize." In walk Delia looking very irritated.  
  
"No, I did nothing wrong so I see no reason to."  
  
"God, you two are pathetic! God! Just make up and give it a rest. This is the worst case of too much love." She stormed out.  
  
"She's right you know," Madison said.  
  
"She's always right, it's quite sickening. So? Does this been we are back together?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She walked past him and sat in front of the television were she once was.  
  
'What do you want me to do?" He said walking into the living room.  
  
"Nothing, lets just try to forget it."  
  
"Right." He sat on the couch.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Delia was sleeping silently in the living room, while the two lovebirds sat on the couch.  
  
"Honestly, I don't get you, you say you love me, and-"  
  
"I never said I loved you."  
  
'Well, that-that's true, again I was off in my delusional world, while I wait for you to accept me, as I proclaim my love over and over again, really, I can't stand it anymore, and you want to know why I kiss Amy? Because for the first time in months I felt alive, somewhere along the lines, I lost that from you. It's like I had to pretend to be the person I'm not, and you know the best part about the kiss?"  
  
"I don't want to hear this." She stood.  
  
He pulled her back.  
  
"Just let me finish. The best part about the kiss was that, It meant ... Absolutely nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
'Amy always makes me feel special, she has that aurora about her, but really, she's no one special. Yeah she makes me laugh but that's it. As much as I'm sure she enjoyed the kiss, it meant nothing to me, and that's what you've got to understand."  
  
"This," He reached and kiss her, 'that means something."  
  
"Amy's kiss just showed me how much I care about you."  
  
"Well, that's a huge pill to swallow," she laughed, "but Umm, you really just showed me something there."  
  
"Yeah? And what's that?"  
  
"Other than the fact that you ramble and contradict yourself, you showed me what 'Pure Bliss' is."  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"The point of estacy."  
  
"Whoa, your the first person to call me a drug."  
  
"Well, consider yourself lucky."  
  
"Hrrm."  
  
And they sat their in totally obscurity. 


End file.
